Child of War
by loggie831
Summary: Katara is captured by the fire nation, saved by the gang a short time later. Katara must face her demons and deal with a unexpected pregnancy. (Child of love? Child of hate?) Republished and rewritten. Rated M for content, language and lemons. Summary sucks but please R


Chapter 1  
Okay guys sorry for the mix up but I've decided to rewrite this story. I honestly like this one a lot better. Now that I've gotten back into the flow of writing I will try and update once a week or once every two weeks. I don't plan on making this a long story probably 10-15 chapter but who knows. This is my first time actually writing anything longer than a one shot. Please bear with me I am writing this using the note app on my iPhone. Criticism is welcome!

Disclaimer I do not own the avatar or any of its characters.

I was being followed. It was no longer a question but a statement, and whoever it was wanted me to know they were there and that they were close. I wobbled faster and further into the woods, well as fast as I could for a woman at 9 months pregnant who just went into labor not too long ago.

"Breathe Katara just breathe" I told myself. The pain was bad but I knew it was only gonna get worst. I couldn't risk fighting for fear of getting myself or my baby hurt.

Here I was terrified & alone. In the middle of a forest not to far from Ba Sing se. Tears sprung to my eyes as I thought about the Gaang. It's been nearly 3 months since I left them, but I didn't have a choice It was becoming harder and harder to hide my pregnancy. Soon summer would be here and it would look very suspicious if I was the only one still walking around wearing a cloak. I couldn't bring myself to tell them the truth. Toph knew even if she wouldn't say anything, it was the little things she did that lead me to believe she knew. So I left and in my place I left a note explaining my departure. I could imagine the hurt look on everyone's face, even more so on Zuko's face when he finally come to the realization that this is his baby.

It's been 10 months since they came and rescued me from the fire nation palace. 10 months that I've been lying and keep secrets from the people who love and care about me the most. The things I did, the things they made me do, how could I explain to them ? What would they think of me ? Fighting back the lump in my throat I shook the thoughts from my head and continued to fight my way threw this forest. I was at least 2 days away from the city and there was no way I was gonna be able to make it. I had to stop and I had to stop soon.

"Breathe Katara breathe" I chanted to myself as a contraction hit me, clutching my stomach I fought the urge to fall to my knees and scream in pain. The pain was becoming too unbearable and my contractions were 5 minutes apart and my body was starting to give out.

I could see a cave up ahead, and the sun was beginning to set. I need to stop, this baby is going to come tonight. As I reached the cave I made it about 7 feet in before collapsing to my knees and screaming out in pain. Unrolling my sleeping mat I laid myself down on top of it. I took out a bowl and filled it with water, taking out a cloth I dipped it in the cool water then brought it to my forehead. I removed my cloak and laid it out in front of me then I went to remove my under wrappings. "Ahhhh" I screamed. As another contraction hit me. I rubbed my belly furiously trying to fight threw the pain. "Oh Yue please help me" I cried.

Suddenly my eyes widening horror as I remembered my follower. I glanced to the entrance of the cave just as the person walks in. The setting sun casting shadows all along their body, concealing their face. As the person stepped closer to me I tried to crawl away from them, failing at my own attempt as another contraction hit me. I was shaking now, not knowing if it was from the pain or terror I felt, maybe even both. The person stop, towering right over me, rising a hand the person then lit a small flame in the palm of their hand. Not just any flame but a blue flame. I gasped out in shock and in horror as I came face to face with Azula.

Azula Pov

"This was too easy" I smirked. The water bending peasant, alone in the woods. I chuckled at the irony of the situation. When I saw her my first thoughts was to take her, but what use was she really good to me ? She was once a prisoner of the fire nation, until the avatar and the rest of there friends came for her, taking my trader of a brother with them. That was it. She was going to the avatar.

Smirking to myself I started after her. Following her at a safe distance. Far enough so I wouldn't be seen but close enough to let her know somebody was there. She must've been wounded every now and then I would see her cautiously bend over clutching at herself. Time seem to be slowing down just as she was. Hours passed the sun was beginning to set, I was about to give up and just take out the water tribe wrench she launch forward inside of a small little cave.

This was it she finally led me to the avatar. Smiling wickedly I approach the cave. Thinking of how I was gonna take down the team. "I would start with the water tribe boy probably burn him to a crisp. Then I would take out his sister next she hurt so it wouldn't be too hard. Next would be the earth bending girl she'll be a little hard but what she can't see will hurt her. Last but not least my dearest broth" my thoughts was interrupted by a ear piercing scream coming from the cave. I slowly made my way into the cave, I could see the peasant laying on the floor but there was nobody else. A little confused I continued to approach her, I seen as she turned and tried to crawl away failing as she fell back screaming out in pain again. As I finally reached her I could hear her heavy breathing, the sun had set further making it harder to see inside the cave. I raised my hand lighting a small flame and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Laid out in front of me was a very sweaty very pregnant water bender who looked as though she was very to give birth any minute.

An: The next chapter will be posted very soon. Not sure if I wanna start the next chapter from the very beginning explaining everything leaving up to this point or go with the birth then to the beginning. So remember read & review. Criticism is welcome. Let me know where I need to improve! Sincerely Linda :)


End file.
